


Zanpakuto and Shinigami

by Ithilme



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Filler, Gen, Muramasa - Freeform, Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithilme/pseuds/Ithilme
Summary: Shinigami imprint part of their personality onto an Asauchi until it becomes a part of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some thoughts I had while watching the Zanpakuto Rebellion Filler Arc (Episodes 230-265).

**Senbonzakura** is wearing a mask, more obvious than Byakuya, but it keeps hidden what they don't want other people to see.

 **Hyorinmaru** has the same frown as Hitsugaya-taichou, their hair colour matching Toushiros eyes and the same sigil on the front of theit coats.

 **Tobiume** and **Haineko** don't get along so well, but Hinamori and Matsumoto do, fighting alongside each other when their Zanpakuto rather fight each other.

 **Kazeshini** is almost without features, because Hisagi woudn't have liked to look at them.

 **Gegetsuburi** is very much like their wielder, especially where it comes to Omaeda wearing bling, and cookies.

 **Wabisuke** is weighed down, just like he inflicts on his opponents, Kira is, too, just not as visible.

 **Minazuki** doesn't fight, staying on the side-lines much like Unohana-taichou.

 **Zabimaru** is wild, and just like Renji they work really good when they have an opponent to focus on.

 **Fujikujaku** gets really upset when Ayasegawa calls them by that name, despite how much they look alike, because they are so much alike.

 **Hozukimaru** and Ikkaku fight because that's why they wield a weapon, why they are a weapon.

 **Suzumebachi** is fast, and proud of it, but Soi Fon is faster.

 **Katen Kyoukotsu** fights in accord, two rather different aspects complementing each other and reflecting Kyorakus character quite well.

 **Sougyo no Kotowari** would rather play than fight, and Ukitake does his best to avoid a violent confrontation.

 **Sode no Shirayuki** is beautiful in a way that other people only see in Rukia when she achieves her Bankai.

 **Tengen** looks inhuman, much like Komamura, but despite their looks they don't fight like that.

 **Ashizogi Jizo** seems mindless in its attacks, but so does Kurotsuchi most of the time.

 **Gonryomaru** doesn't get recognized, and Sasakibe wonders when the last time was that he was actively involved in a fight.

 **Muramasa** went astray, and led Kouga with him.

 **Zangetsu** knew Ichigo would succeed, as always. Didn't stop him from fighting with everything, same as the boy, as always.

 **Ryujin Jakka** put up a damn good fight, but old man Yama had enough time getting to know them.

**Author's Note:**

> These are my personal thoughts, and reflect nothing else. Based solely on Anime only filler and not on Manga Canon.


End file.
